1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device, particular to a hidden braking assembly disposed inside the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional hidden brake device 1 comprises a brake handle 11, a brake member 12 controlling a stop of a wheel set A, and a connecting member 13 connecting the brake handle 11 and the brake member 12. Wherein, the connecting member 13 is disposed in a frame 2 which is made of telescoping upper and lower frames 21, 22. The connecting member 13 comprises an upper stem 131 connected to the brake handle 11, a lower stem 132 connected to the brake member 12, and a junction part 133 respectively connected to the upper frame 131 and the lower stem 132. A hole 1331 is formed on the junction part 133. The upper stem 131 is fixed to one end of the junction part 133. The lower stem 132 is disposed to penetrate the hole 1331.
When the upper frame 21 and the lower frame 22 are telescopically adjusted, the lower stem 132 slides over the junction part 133 directly, and concurrently the upper stem 131 moves to an adequate place along with the frames 21, 22. Referring to FIG. 2, while braking by using the brake handle 11, the user pulls the brake handle 11 to pull the upper stem 131 upward. In this manner, the junction part 133 is formed into an inclined state, which renders the lower stem 132 able to be engaged with the hole 1331 and thus allows the lower stem 132 to be activated by the upper stem 131 in order to drive the brake member 12 to brake. However, a long-term and repeat braking operation causes the hole 1331 and the lower stem 132 to be easily worn away and causes a size of the hole 1331 to be gradually enlarged. If the hole 1331 is enlarged, the lower stem 132 cannot be engaged with the hole 1331 at time of pulling the junction part 133 upward by the upper stem 131. Therefore, the problem of brake failure is brought about.
Further, the user has to grip the brake handle 11 continuously to ensure that the braking effect of the brake member 12 functions. When the user releases the brake handle 11, the brake member 12 loses the braking effect, namely the hidden braking device 1 cannot attain a brake-locking status without the user's operation.